


i'm so sorry (returns)

by antfrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Betrayal, Business Bay, Character Study, Confrontations, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, Introspection, Just slightly, Justin | TimeDeo Angst, Justin | TimeDeo Has Abandonment Issues, Justin | TimeDeo is Bad at Feelings, Kit | Wispexe Angst, Lack of Communication, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Platonic Cuddling, Regret, SMP Earth - Freeform, Sad Justin | TimeDeo, Short One Shot, Swearing, Traitor Kit | Wispexe (Video Blogging RPF), i have a lot of thoughts about smp earth, i need to stop writing about timedeo. but i dont want to, read that last tag like that one meme lol, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: in which wisp and deo confront the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Justin | TimeDeo & Kit | Wispexe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i'm so sorry (returns)

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

\----------------------------------

The two find themselves sitting in silence.

Neither of them really know what to say - it’s hard to even put thoughts into coherent words when it comes to something like this.

Deo isn’t sure how to feel. Hurt, he guesses, but he’s felt hurt for months and he’s too tired to feel hurt anymore. Angry? No. He doesn’t have the strength to be angry.

Months had passed since Wisp betrayed them all by leaving to join the Antarctic Empire. Yet here he was, again, showing up in the middle of the night to apologize to Deo specifically. And for what? Deo didn’t understand.

\----------------------------------

Wisp is the first to break the silence.

“I can’t come back.” He says, his voice weak and tired, and full of regret - he sounds like each word is a struggle to get out.

“I know.” Deo responds, almost instinctively. It’s not like there’s anything else for him to say. He already knows Wisp can’t come back. Tommy would never let him.

\----------------------------------

It’s odd - Deo is surrounded by people every day, yet a strange loneliness tugs at him.

He doesn’t feel it now. At least, not the same. 

He clings to Wisp, letting himself sink into his chest, closing his eyes. 

Wisp is warm, despite the frigid cold environment he makes his home in. Deo appreciates the familiar warmth.

\----------------------------------

Deo isn’t sure when he started crying.

“Deo-”  
He hears Wisp say his name, and he shakes his head, sniffling.

“‘M sorry, Deo..” Wisp’s voice seems to drop to a whisper, and he pulls Deo closer.

“It’s whatever. I’m not mad. It’s been months. I can’t bring myself to be mad.” Deo mumbles. 

His voice suddenly crackles with emotion, and he snaps.

“... _Fuck_ , Wisp, it’s been months, why the hell do I still care?” 

His voice drops under his breath again.

“Why can’t I be like Tommy and just stop caring?”

\----------------------------------

Deo knows Wisp can’t stay. 

Wisp made his decision months ago.

But it still hurts.


End file.
